


Scarlet Bloom

by MetallicHeartache (TwistedViolets)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Dubious Consent, Festivals, Fluff, Geralt is affected by the pollen, Jealousy, M/M, Sex pollen but it’s a potion (From Yen), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unrequited Love, paintings, pinning, yennefer knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/MetallicHeartache
Summary: Geralt feels attracted to Jaskier but has determined it better left unsaid...unfortunately for him Yennefer forces her help into the situation.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Scarlet Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has plenty of free time due to world pandemic.
> 
> Also me: has zero motivation
> 
> Hehe sorry <3
> 
> This isn’t typo checked! Forgive me I’m getting there I swear!

Geralt just wanted a drink, or two, or if he had more coin he'd take an entire shelve of ale. Instead, he's stuck with Jaskier's overly complicated blabbering due to the town's summer festival which Geralt had no way of knowing was going on until it was too late.

"Oh my! Geralt that stand is selling chocolate! Chocolate I say! Gods, have you ever seen it in person?"

Geralt keeps his eyes away from Jaskier, unwilling to see the bright look of adoration in the bard's eyes. If he looked his composure would fall apart within an instant and he'd give in to this lovely little festival. 

No one wants him here. He sees in the way parents shove their children away from him, the way they shush their questions, the way they act like he's about to massacre the town like some sort of monster. Always the humans only see negatives in the sea of the unknown.

"I have indeed."

"Oh-" Jaskier said, all drawn out like, almost forcing him to look at him. But then Jaskier is bolting from his side, seemingly something caught his eyes and almost instinctively he followed after Jaskier, with a reasonable pace of course.

Jaskier only runs three stands over, passing children and flowers that stand tall and small wooden signs that point in every which direction. "Jaskier," he calls out, wanting to shoot a hand out and cup Jaskier's arm gently, begging him not to toy with his heart.

It's painful when Jaskier leaves without warning like that. This town could be dangerous.

"Geralt we need to do this!" Jaskier gestures furiously to the stand with an older man behind it. Paintings of...couples litter the desk and a small sign reads portraits sixty coins.

"Only Royalty have use for expressions of vanity-"

"This is not an expression of vanity," Jaskier almost snarled, upset at being compared to royal slobs. "These are...the windows to the past. We can always look back at it...and remember us."

It doesn't mean anything. Jaskier just wants to feel some profound sense of self. To hold on to something like this, like them, like the adventures they've had, because he's human. Because he doesn't know that holding on hurts more when you know you have to let go.

He finally looks towards Jaskier fully, looking at the puppy eyes being shot at him, looking at the small smile, the twitch of his nose, the tilt of his head.

He gives in.

"Fine."

"Don't be like that! I know you are just as sentimental as me."

Jaskier wishes.

Jaskier sits on a stool, as gestures by the old man. Geralt stands behind him, staring lifelessly ahead as the old man begins to paint them on a small canvas meant to be travel-sized.

"Don't be afraid to smile," the old man comments with a chuckle, but he ignores it.

He does not smile.

...

While Jaskier is paying the painter, and thanking him repeatedly. Geralt scans the area, a sudden sense of unease filling him. Is it the unnatural smell of chocolate and sugary goods? Is it the usual glares that are shot towards him?

Or is it a voice? A familiar female noise...

He turns his head and catches a glimpse of Yennefer, at a stand, a big sign in front simply says bedroom advice. As if it's attempting some sense of innocence while on top of the table sits potions, boosting help with erections and others promising to make to females tight or loose and sloppy.

His skin crawled and he found himself being drawn to the woman who, at some point, had locked her eyes with his. "Yennefer," he says, perhaps with a touch of distaste or maybe it was wanting. He doesn't know.

"Oh, Geralt..." she sighs as grins up at him from her stool, her legs crossed, a black and purple dress fitted to her frame, and a look of mischief in her eyes. "I didn't take you for the romantic. Are you and the bard finally on a date?"

He glares, so heavily, and he leans in, placing his hands on the stand as he brings the conversation to a whisper. At least he hopes she understands because he's close to bursting at the seem with anger because she was talking so loud.

As if she wanted Jaskier to hear.

"What's with the brooding today? Did I strike a nerve? Don't tell me you still haven't told him about your crush-"

"I don't care for him like that," lies, all lies, but he'd be damned if he admits that to her. She already knows without him even opening his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"What can I say," she grins up at him, "Sex sells."

He frowns heavily.

Yennefer sits back before leaning down before retrieving something from a bag. A pink liquid slouches around inside a glass jar. "Since you're in dire need of Cupid's help I'm happy to offer a sample of-"

"Don't need it."

Someone bumps into him, they are soft and their hair tickles him and he knows it's Jaskier. Jaskier pants and his hands fly down to his knees and he stands there as he gains back his sense of reality.

"Geralt please refrain from abandoning me in public," Jaskier pants out, a hand flying to Geralt's arm as he steadies himself. “I don’t like being alone.”

He says nothing as Jaskier rights himself and stares at Yennefer with almost a glare. "Hello," Jaskier bites out, a 'nice to see you again,' left unsaid. Mostly because it would have sounded nonsensical.

"Hello yourself bard," Yennifer shoves the pink bottle in Jaskier's hands, knowing Jaskier wouldn't have the brain capacity to know not to accept the gift at the moment. Jaskier just stares down at it wordlessly.

"What is this? What were you two talking about? How come I wasn't invited-" Geralt grabs Jaskier's arm and pulls him away, unwilling to answer those questions. Yennifer just waves her hand, wiggling her fingers all creepily like, and he has to question if that bottle doesn't include poison.

"Geralt I expect some answers," out of Jaskier's bag, he can see the painting, and his heartaches.

How can Jaskier ask him to answer? Does he want to hear him confess his sinful lust for him? His love for him. 

He can't do that. He can't make Jaskier sick with his confession. He doesn't want to lose Jaskier.

Jaskier who prefers married women, Jaskier who prefers women in general, Jaskier who has never looked at him like he thinks of him as anything other than a friend. It's cruel. It's so utterly curled yet...Geralt can't bring himself to make Jaskier leave...

Although he knows holding on hurts more when you know you have to let go.

He's a Witcher.

Jaskier is human.

They were never compatible. Nothing is ever compatible with a Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn’t the best thing in the world. I’m just writing to let out some steam and stress but I lack motivation to plot out any real stories at the moment. :(


End file.
